


Wake Up

by OracleofDoom, PhryneFicathon



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Ficathon, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OracleofDoom/pseuds/OracleofDoom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhryneFicathon/pseuds/PhryneFicathon
Summary: Jack has come after Phryne like she asked, but something is amiss here.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilywafiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/gifts).



Everything had been a blur since Jack had left Australia for London. Barely remembering how he'd gotten there, Jack stood in front of the hotel room door, straightening his tie. He'd chosen the blue one with the palm fronds on it. As he lifted his hand to knock, the door swung open in front of him.

"Jack!"

He started, the sound of her saying his name striking a chord in him.

"You came after me." Phryne stood in the doorway, smiling. Her eyes danced as she looked up at him. She was dressed something white and airy-looking, that he found himself wanting to touch, but he restrained himself.

"Was there ever any doubt, Miss Fisher?" he asked her, his voice rough as he offered her a crooked smirk. He reached up to touch her soft, dark hair, but stopped just short. He let his hand fall away, but she caught it in hers, clasping it tightly.

"Please. Come in."

He allowed himself to be drawn into the room. He'd dreamed of this moment so many times that finally being there felt surreal. Her hand gently tugging at his felt real enough, grounding him. With his foot, he nudged the door closed behind him.

Her bright red lipstick made her mouth look so inviting. He'd only kissed her twice before, but he intended to rectify that.

She let go of his hand and stepped back. He had the strange sensation that he could still feel her hand in his own, despite it being now empty. "How was your—"

He cut her off with a kiss, placing his hands on her waist and drawing her body against his. She tasted like wine, and he savored it as he deepened the kiss. Phryne's arms remained at her sides for a moment, and then they slid around him, one hand on his back, and the other on his arm. A faint sound of pleasure escaped from her as they parted.

"Jack," she whispered with a slow smile, drawing out his name as she reached up and removed the hat from his head.

Something about the way she said his name made him pause, closing his eyes. It still felt as though she was holding his hand. He flexed his fingers.

"Wake up, Jack," she whispered.

He opened his eyes to find her smiling at him again. He felt strangely disoriented. "Phryne. I—"

"Shh. You don't need to say anything, Jack. I've been waiting for you for so long. There will be plenty of time to talk later." She pushed his coat off of his shoulders, and then stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him again, softly this time. Jack slid his hands up her back, feeling the silkiness of her blouse, unable to keep himself from imagining what her skin would feel like beneath it.

He'd fantasized about this reunion so many times. Sometimes they shared drinks and talked for hours. Other times they were unable to restrain themselves any longer, and their passions took over. He'd imagined the reality might be something in between the two, but he could cope with this.

His hand slipped downward, caressing her backside. Without breaking the kiss, Phryne had begun loosening his tie, tugging at it and finally slipping it off, tossing it aside. She pulled back just a little, and began kissing along his jawline, while her agile fingers set to work on his buttons.

She hardly felt real to him. If he was dreaming, he didn't want to wake up.

_Wake up…_

He gently tugged her blouse upward, sliding his fingers underneath it in order to caress her bare skin. She wore a camisole under the blouse, which proved to be no obstacle to his exploration.

Her lips were on his throat now, and she pushed his waistcoat and shirt back, over his shoulders, forcing his hands to leave her body for just a moment. She made a disappointed sound as this happened, so he hurried to free himself from his garments, and then pulled her into his arms once again.

She pressed against his arousal, eliciting a groan from him as he began kissing the soft skin of her pale throat. He nudged her blouse aside, revealing her freckled shoulder. "Jack…" she breathed.

He froze for a moment, unsure why the sound of his name felt so intrusive, but Phryne didn't seem to notice. She took a step back from him and lifted her blouse and camisole up and over her head.

He quickly forgot the earlier moment.

* * *

"Jack. Please wake up."

_Please wake up._

They'd made love until they'd finally collapsed in exhaustion. It had been so much like his fantasies, in which they both knew exactly what the other one needed, as if they'd always been meant for one another, once they'd finally found their way.

With his eyes still shut, he drank in the scent of her perfume, and her hand clasped in his as they slept. He groaned, reaching for her and pulling her warm, soft body closer to his before finally opening his eyes and taking in the sight of her.

She looked up at him, her eyes a clear, crystalline blue in the light that shone in from the window. Her lips were a soft pink now, since he'd kissed away her lipstick the night before. His eyes traveled downward to admire her pale skin, with the freckles on her shoulders. He bent down and began kissing her freckles, committing every inch of her to memory as he worked his way down her body.

"Mmmm, Jack…" She moaned softly, in just the way he had always imagined she would.

"Phryne," he growled.

" _Jack, please._ "

He froze, his eyes shut once more, momentarily lost, except for her hand squeezing his, and the scent of her perfume. He shook his head and came back to himself, looking down at Phryne as she stared adoringly up at him.

"Miss!" a feminine voice called through the door. "I'll keep breakfast warm for you, whenever you're ready."

"Thank you!" she called with a mischievous grin.

Jack bent down and kissed her again.

Wait. Jack glanced back at the door. That voice had sounded familiar. It sounded a great deal like Mrs. Collins. But she couldn’t possibly be here. It had to be a coincidence.

Phryne smiled at him. "Are you hungry? Or do you want to stay in bed a while longer?"

"That's a difficult…" He drew in his breath as he felt her fingers stroking him beneath the sheets, making the decision for him. "That is not fair, Miss Fisher."

"Maybe not, Jack, but it sure is fun!"

He groaned and allowed himself to get lost once more in the feel and smell and taste of her.

* * *

"Jack," came her whisper. His head was throbbing, but he squeezed her hand. He opened his eyes and stared up at her. He was alone in bed and she sat next to him. The lighting seemed wrong, and her eyes shone brightly with unshed tears, despite her smile.

No. She was beside him in the bed, in her hotel, snuggling close.

"Wake up, Jack."

His head. He'd never had a headache this terrible before. "Miss Fisher..?"

"He's awake," she said to someone beyond his line of vision. He started to turn his head in that direction, but it hurt to move, and he preferred to focus on her. She sat next to his bed, holding his hand. "Jack. Are you with me?"

"Always." Shakily, he reached up with his free hand to touch her cheek.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asked.

"I came after you…" He frowned. "We're in London."

She shook her head. "I'm afraid we're in Melbourne, Jack. You had an accident. Hugh said you were helping to stop a robbery, but you were injured rather badly." Her voice cracked just slightly as she spoke the last words. "I put my father on a ship and came back here as soon as Dot sent word. I'm just glad you're finally awake."

How long had it been? "I'm sorry," he told her. "I was going to come after you."

She smiled. "I came after _you_ , Jack."

"Of course you did." He sighed, but couldn't suppress a rueful smile. She always had been a step ahead of him. He would just have to try his best to keep up.


End file.
